Angel Reborn
by Hereiko Nakashima
Summary: THis is the story of Inutaisho the demon lord of the west who fell in love with the mortal princess Tsukuyou... and how the hanyou Inu Yasha came to be.
1. prison walls

Yes, this is yet another one of my crazy fanfics. (dodges bullets and objects that are being chucked at her) I know, I know I'm supposed to be updating my other fanfics, but I will! I promise! I just had to get this out of my system!  
  
Disclaimer- I'm poor and hungry. Don't think that this would be the state of the creater of Inu Yasha  
  
Claimer- You know what? If you steal my idea, I'll be so pissed that I'll... I dunno what but I'll think of it!  
  
  
  
Angel Reborn  
  
  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
  
  
Tskuyo glanced warily at the prisoner as she gently set down the tray full of steaming food. So this is the demon Father captured. A few days back her father had boasted about capturing some powerful demon lord. I guess I can see how he caught him, she thought to herself.  
  
He was young, barely older than she herself. Long, red, angry gashes ran down his body, the blood staining his ruined armor. Glimps of his skin showed through the tears in his clothing. He glared up at her, his golden eyes cold and hungry, sparked with a malicious gleam.  
  
"What do you want bitch?"  
  
The guard that was standing over him flogged him with his heavy mace. "Quiet you, be grateful that our lord is kind enough to give you food and decent clothing."  
  
He snarled at the guard, exposing his deadly canines. The guard stepped back as more came and retained the upper hand on the demon. His golden eyes narrowed with hatred as he peered up to her, pinned under the powerful grip of the guards.  
  
His silvery hair spilled over his cold eyes as he whispered, "Bitch, you'd better watch you're back. 'cuz the moment I bust out of this dump, you'll be the first one who'll be dead."  
  
He winced as another guard snapped a leather whip across his back. "Don't forget, the only reason your father captured me in the first place was because I was injured."  
  
His golden eyes shone with a momentarily spark as he whispered, "You will pay." with that he passed out, right there on the floor, blood marking where he had been.  
  
The guards jumped back and chained him once more. Subaru, the head guard walked up to her and bowed as he said, "Milady, I suggest you leave. You're father must be worried."  
  
Akane, the local miko stepped forward and whispered, "Milady, you must not worry. I will see to it that he does not escape. Besides, you have a visitor waiting upstairs. You wouldn't want to keep him waiting."  
  
Tskuyo nodded as she slowly plodded up the stairs. "All right, call me if you have any problems."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Tsukuyo." She turned and smiled when she saw him. "Shiro."  
  
He walked over to her and hugged her. "How are you? I've missed you."  
  
She smiled up at him as she whispered, "Father said you had the wedding date set. When is it?"  
  
He grinned down at her as he held her hands in his. "We'll get married in a month. Just in time to see the sakura flowers bloom."  
  
She smiled weakly as she whispered, "Oh. that's wonderful." Just moments before darkness enveloped her vision.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Inutaisho glared at the miko named Akane. She was old, pearly white hair falling past her knees, and her skin wrinkled.  
  
"What do you want old hag?" he snarled as he lunged for her throat, falling short and reopening his wounds. She looked at him coolly as she set down her herbs.  
  
"Demon, I will free you .."  
  
He glared at her as if she was stating the obvious. "Then get with it old hag. What the hell are you waiting for?"  
  
"..If you promise to leave quietly and not harm the princess or anyone else in the castle."  
  
He stared at her, his mouth hanging all the way to the ground. "What are you nuts? You can't actually expect me to do that after all they did! When I'm outie, I'll make sure everyone pays for everything they did to me! Especially that old man and his little princess!"  
  
What did the old hag think he was, a 5 year old? What a dufus. If he was going to leave, he was going with a big bang.  
  
She shook her head as she took out the sacred ashes. "Then until then, I must make sure you cannot escape!"  
  
He screamed in pain as she scattered the powdery dust over him. Damn her. he thought to himself. Those ashes had a spell cast over them..one that could do serious damage to demons.  
  
For a normal demon, it would have been exorsed into nothing, but since he was especially powerful, it would not be so harmful to him. She looked down at him coolly as she made her exit.  
  
"Consider my offer with caution. You may find it works to your favor."  
  
Inutaisho glared long after the miko make her exit. His eyes wandered to the waning moon as he whispered, "You'll all pay, I swear it."  
  
So what do you think of it? Please tell me, okay! I would really want 5 reveiws for the first chapter! Thanks! 


	2. meeting

Hi, what's up? Sorry I didn't update sooner! I was really busy and I didn't have time to go on to fanficiton.net or to update any of my stories... ^^;;  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately, I do not own IY and co. * sigh*  
  
  
  
Claimer: Don't steal my idea. I would hate it if you did.  
  
  
  
Mendelssohn- Thanks you! I'm so happy you actually reviewed!  
  
  
  
gwenivere- Yeah, I know it's kinda shocking to see Inutaisho like that... I would be a little shocked too, but I thought of Inutaisho kinda like Inu Yasha... (Thus the name)  
  
  
  
Lazuli- Thank you! I'll explain everything in the later chapters.. or you can just read the summery!  
  
  
  
lynnzlady- Thank you! I'm really glad you reviewed several of my ficcys. I think you're one of the few people who actually do that..^^ and yes, I am the type of person who goes around and begs people to review my fics if I don't get a ton of reviews... not that it's bad or anything... I'm digging myself in a bigger and bigger hole, aren't I? anyways if you want me to reviewed any more of your fics, then I will be glad to oblige. (I did review one of them, right? I think I did..)  
  
  
  
ChibiJenn-Thank you! I'm so happy that one of my stories are on someone's favorite list... only now I have to update more often... aye  
  
  
  
ShadowSpinner: I'm really glad you think it's a cool story!  
  
  
  
Aye: This chapter is longer!  
  
  
  
Sparkling Cyanide: Thank you! I'm happy you think it was a great beginning!  
  
  
  
diva-eyez: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!  
  
  
  
If I left anyone out, please e-mail me at hyu89@aol.com, or you can IM me. If you want my IM just look at my profile.  
  
  
  
Angel Reborn  
  
  
  
  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inutaisho winced as the first rays of sunlight filtered into his cell.  
  
  
  
"Damn" he grumbled as he reached out to brush his hair back, only stopped when he remembered the chains.  
  
  
  
"Awake?" asked a soft voice.  
  
  
  
His golden eyes narrowed with hatred when he saw Tsukuyo standing infront of him. Her long black hair hung loose around her shoulders, swirling around her like a long black cape.  
  
  
  
"What do you want, bitch?" he asked brunsquely. A smirk lit his face when he saw that she had come alone.  
  
  
  
" So I see you don't have your little minions mobbing around you. So what are you going to do now? Make fun of me some more?."  
  
  
  
Tsukuyo glared at him as she unlocked the cell door and stepped inside, setting down the tray she had been carrying.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
His eyes flickered over the tray as an ironic light shone in his golden eyes.  
  
  
  
"So you're going to use some of the powder-thingie from that old hag. She could stand to lose a few pounds, you know. Don't think I'm scared or something. Things like that happen to me on a daily basis, so a little trickle like that will no biggie for me. Hurry up, and get it over it."  
  
  
  
She lowered her face as she hastily arranged the contents on the tray.  
  
  
  
"You don't mind eating pickled radishes with rice for breakfast, right?"  
  
  
  
He stared at her, at a loss for words, and found that she had set the tray of steaming rice, tender fish and a tray of pickled radishes before him. A slight smile quirked on her lips as she asked, "Well?"  
  
  
  
He turned his head away and glared at her from the corner of his eyes. "Heh. Do you think I'd be fooled with a trick as see-through as that?"  
  
  
  
She stared at him, her eyes wide with child-like innocence. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
  
  
"Feh, if you think for a moment that you can try to poison me, you're wrong. "  
  
  
  
She laughed gaily as she swept her hair back. "If Father wanted you dead, he could have killed you a long time ago. "  
  
  
  
"So you're Daddy's little girl, right?"  
  
  
  
She smiled softly as she blew on the rice.  
  
  
  
"No. Besides, the only reason I'm doing this is because I want to."  
  
  
  
Her eyes crinkled as she looked up into his eyes. "I'm not.. that type of person."  
  
  
  
She giggled at his bewildered expression. "Here, open up. If you don't eat, you won't get you're strength back. You wouldn't want that, would you?"  
  
  
  
"Isn't that what you want?"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
He stared into his cell, the last traces of the silvery moonlight illuminating the dark cell.  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes as he remembered what he had said earlier. "Isn't that what you want?" ,remembering with a pang the hurt he had seen dancing in her dark eyes. She hadn't said anything, but continued to spoon-feed him like a little child.  
  
  
  
He heaved a sigh as he remembered when she had said she was not that type of person... atleast not the type he had thought she was. The pampered little princess whom every one was, that wasn't her. It wasn't her.. He had been wrong.. So wrong.  
  
  
  
That time... his golden eyes hardened as he replayed that event in his mind. She had been smiling, her hair spilling around her, but her eyes were sad, so sad. It was as if she was crying on the inside, as if there was something eating at her, slowly destroying her.  
  
  
  
"Man, I really screwed up this time," He muttered to himself as he threw his long silvery hair back-or atleast tried to.  
  
  
  
There was a rustle, and Inutaisho whirled around as he snapped, "What is it? Who is it? Show yourself."  
  
  
  
A dark shape materialized in the darkness as a voice whispered, "Milord, Inutaisho. I have come."  
  
  
  
Ack, I know, bad chapter, (I think I over did it on the corniness. ^^;;) I know I know. It's just that it's been a long time since I've worked on this story and written. ^^;; but that's still no excuse to not review! I just want.. Hmmmm 6 more reviews please! I hope that's not to much to ask! 


End file.
